


Mission for Three, Room for Two

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy went on a mission with Chris and Clarisse, but when they went to stay at a motel for a night, the only room available had only one bed.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Percy Jackson/Chris Rodriguez, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 292
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Mission for Three, Room for Two

PJatO || Chrissercy || PJatO || Mission for Three, Room for Two || PJatO || Chrissercy || PJatO

Title: Mission for Three, Room for Two – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, bed sharing, pining, cuddling

Main Pairing: Chris/Clarisse/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez

Writer's Month Prompt: there was only one bed

Summary: Percy went on a mission with Chris and Clarisse, but when they went to stay at a motel for a night, the only room available had only one bed.

**Mission for Three, Room for Two**

_Writer's Month 2020_

There was only one bed. The only room let in the motel and it only had one double-bed.

It was supposed to be a normal mission. One of the first normal missions after the war. There was a lot to clean up, a lot to do, after the war had ended. It was all hands on deck. Camp needed to be rebuild – and to be enlarged, for all the demigods yet to be claimed after Percy's request to the gods. The last loose monsters and parts of the Titans' army needed to be rounded up. Percy was part of one such mission, together with Clarisse and Chris. Annabeth was so busy planning the new cabins and being in charge of camp renovations. Grover was getting used to his new role as a god – the Lord of the Wild. Thalia was doing basically the same as Percy was, but with her huntresses. Nico was... who knew where, probably the underworld. So Percy had ended up in a trio with Clarisse and Chris – Clarisse needed the action and she needed to get away. It had been two months, but the loss of Silena still weighed heavy on her. Of course it did. She had been Clarisse's best friend.

So, here Percy was, in a hotel in some small town in some state that Percy had honestly lost count of. They had a plan and a map, somewhere, but it had been a very long couple of days of their travels and the last time they did take a break to actually sleep and not just nap, two days ago, had cost their tents. Damn monsters with their damn claws destroying property all willy-nilly.

So they had gone and found themselves a little motel, because it had been two days since they last slept and far longer since they last had gotten a _shower_. Streams and lakes only served them to a certain degree. However, there was only one room left and that last room only had the capacity for one couple. Chris and Clarisse. There was no room left for Percy, not even a bed to be put up in their room. Clarisse had huffed and rolled her eyes before dragging him along and telling him to stop being such a baby about it. Sharing a bed won't _kill_ them.

Well, it might and what did she know about that. Percy has had a huge crush on Clarisse ever since their Sea of Monsters quest. Sure, they bantered a lot, but it had always felt more like flirting to Percy, really. And then Clarisse had acquired a boyfriend. Chris Rodriguez. Percy had still remembered him, from the time he had spent at the Hermes Cabin, he had been kind and funny. The thing was, Percy was _happy_ Clarisse had found someone she liked. Clarisse and Chris were happy, Chris was good for her, he helped her embrace a softer side of herself.

They were friends. Percy and Clarisse. Percy, Clarisse, Silena. Then Silena died and Percy and Clarisse grew maybe just a little closer. A lot closer. The two mourned together, stayed up late, sitting on rooftops and talking softly. The losses. The survivor's guilt. The crush Percy had had grown into _far more_ and, since he was close friends with Clarisse, he had also grown closer – and fonder – of Chris. So yes, it was absolutely a problem that Percy had to share a bed with them.

"You are so going to get last shower", grunted Clarisse as she pushed past Percy. "I know you can get lost in the water and I wanna get cleaned up too. Chris?"

"Mh. I'm not going to say no to that", declared Chris with an impish smile. "Perce? How about you order room-service? You eat first, leave us something though, okay?"

With that, Percy watched Chris and Clarisse disappear into the bathroom. He did as Chris suggested, after he put away their bags. Blackjack and the other pegasi were taken care of in the stables; they had found one of the safe haven places. There were motels all over the states run by demigods. Safe places for them to stay during missions. The pegasi would be fed and get to rest in a proper stable again for a change, while Percy would get a warm bed, meal and a shower.

/break\

After a shower and what dinner Percy had ordered them, Clarisse felt very satisfied. Well, sharing the shower with Chris had helped there. Now, the two of them were sprawled out on the bed, eating cold pizza and sandwiches while Percy was in the shower himself. Had been for over half an hour now. The boy really loved water. Not that Clarisse hadn't known that before, but ever since their mission together had started two weeks ago, she noticed it even more. Whenever they'd find a river or even better yet a lake, Percy's face would light up and he'd spent hours swimming. It was cute.

"So—o... do you guys have... uh... clean clothes left?"

Chris and Clarisse looked up as Percy exited the bathroom. The son of Poseidon was only wearing a towel around his waist and even though he _could_ will himself dry, Clarisse knew he liked the feeling of water running down his body, so multiple drops were still running over his smooth chest and abs. Clarisse tilted her head. He was pretty to look at, she knew that, very much.

"You didn't do your laundry last time we were at a stream", sighed Chris amused.

He got up and walked over to the cupboard, where Percy had put their things, getting a pair of sweat-pants out and throwing them at Percy, who smiled gratefully at him.

"You want some pie?", asked Clarisse when Percy returned to the bathroom. "Dessert?"

"Ye—es. And if they have-", started Percy eagerly.

"Blueberry", chorused Chris and Clarisse, exchanging a fond smile.

"You make it sound like I'm predictable", huffed Percy offended.

"That's not always a bad thing, Perce. Sometimes, it's cute", offered Chris softly.

"Don't call him cute", grunted Clarisse pointedly. "It'll go straight to his head."

"Why do I even put up with you two?", complained Percy.

"Because you get blueberry pie out of it", replied Chris cheekily.

/break\

Percy was cute when he got blueberries, or other blue foods. Chris always sorted out all the blue ones from his Skittles and his M&Ms, specially for Percy, because Percy would smile so happily at something as simple as that. And his smiles were _so warm_ and contagious.

After the pie, they were all honestly quite drained. Earlier today, they had slayed a herd of fire-breathing bulls that had escaped from the Titans. They had been hunting the herd for a couple of days now, today finally they had tracked the beasts and slayed them. That was why Chris was on their team; he wasn't one of the biggest _fighters_ , but he was a son of Hermes – a traveler. He was pretty good at tracking too. So he was in charge of their route, making sure they were on track.

It felt good, being useful like this. He wasn't a fighter so he hadn't been able to contribute too much during the war, after he had changed sides and rejoined Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey there", whispered Chris softly. "You sleepy? Wanna go to bed?"

Percy had nodded off, head now resting against Chris' shoulder. Smiling to himself, Chris ran his fingers through Percy's hair. The younger demigod blinked slowly and looked up at Chris.

"Mh... Yeah. I can... take the floor", mumbled Percy, yawning widely.

"Don't be a martyr, Jackson", huffed Clarisse with an eye-roll. "Just lay down and shut up."

She wrapped an arm around Percy to pull him down onto the bed. Chris smiled knowingly at his girlfriend, noting the faintest blush that Clarisse was trying to hide under a grumpy glare. He knew just how soft Clarisse was for Percy, ever since the Sea of Monsters already.

"Good night", whispered Chris softly as he laid down on Percy's other side.

/break\

Percy looked cute when he was sleeping. When he was curled up against Chris like this, being spooned by Clarisse. She found him rather comfortable for hugging. Slowly, she ran her fingers along Percy's abs, tracing them. When she tilted her head back, she noticed that Chris was already awake, staring down at Percy too. This mission, the past three weeks of camping and hunting together, it had been rough but it had also showed Clarisse that Percy fit to them both.

"Rise and shine, princess. Time for you and me to go on a run."

"No—o. You're such a taskmaster, let me re—est", groaned Percy, nuzzling into Chris. "Chri—is?"

"...I'm sorry, Clarisse. But I'm weaker than you", sighed Chris. "When he gives me the sad little kitten eyes, I can not say no to him. _How_ can you say no to that?"

Chris pointed at the face. Those big, sad eyes. So pretty and cute. Completely irresistible.

"Fi—ine", sighed Clarisse irritated. "The kitty cat gets to nap some longer."

"I _knew_ you're as weak as me", smirked Chris mischievously.

Percy just blinked curiously and looked from one to the other and back, before he sank back down onto the bed, curling up like the kitten they accused him of being. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, though he was a bit surprised when Clarisse laid down again too and wrapped her arms around his waist once more. He had to admit that being the little spoon was very nice and Clarisse's arms _were_ very strong, when they were wrapped around him like that. And Chris' chest was very comfortable. His smile softened when he relaxed into the embrace.

"We should buy a new tent in town before we leave", suggested Chris.

"We shou-", started Percy to agree. "Two tents, you mean."

"I think one would be enough", mused Chris. "I mean, especially out there, the shared body-heat would be very practical, you know. And it'd be less baggage to carry for the pegasi. Also, I quite like cuddling with you. You're very... cuddle-able."

"You... have your girlfriend. To cuddle with", argued Percy weakly, turning his head some.

"I don't like cuddling", grunted Clarisse, undermining her words by cuddling Percy.

"Right. Very convincing", nodded Percy, poking Clarisse's arms.

"That's not a me-thing. That's a you-thing. Like Chris said. You're very cuddle-able."

Percy huffed softly though he stopped arguing with them. Cuddle-able. He liked that.

"For how cheap do you take me though. I don't just go into bed with anyone. You'd have to wine and dine me if you want to take me to bed", joked Percy lightly.

"That can be arranged. Aside from the wine", hummed Clarisse with a small smirk.

"Didn't peck you for being so law-abiding, what with you dating a son of Hermes."

"What. No. I don't care about that. Wine's just _gross_ ", snorted Clarisse, kissing Percy softly.

Percy blinked dazed, though then he smiled brightly and cuddled back up to Chris, also kissing him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I looove this OT3, I HAD to put it into this Writer's Month ;D And this trope's just all the fun, always *grins*


End file.
